chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Numen of the Netherlord
Those who come into contact with death might find themselves overwhelmed by the will of Alvarus the Netherlord -- and those who seek after the Netherlord's numen pursue a dangerous path. However, the ubiquity of the Netherlord's unique mastery over death means that many will not realize what numen it is they hold until it is too late. Legend Numina of the Netherlord should be rarer than they are; there have never been any reported sightings of the Netherlord himself in the Prime Plane, yet nonetheless, his numina can be found all throughout Ealdremen. Some say this is because the Netherlord himself brings spirits into the underworld when it is their time. Others believe that death itself is so connected to Alvarus the Netherlord that traces of his numen can be found anywhere and with anyone that has experienced death at all. And yet others still think that his numen is left behind not by Alvarus, but by spirits that escaped his confines, citing the Netherlord's hatred of the undead as evidence for the long-dead causing Alvarus' power to spill forth into the world of the living. Gameplay (3.5/Pathfinder) Special Requirement To draw forth the Numen of the Netherlord, you must focus on a skull or similar remnant of death, or be standing in a location touched by death, such as a graveyard. You may not call forth the Numen of the Netherlord while controlling an undead creature or knowingly aiding one. Manifestation When the Numen of the Netherlord comes forth, you hear Alvarus' own voice intoning to remember your own mortality. For the briefest of moments, you might see him at the edge of your vision or feel a chill even on the warmest of days. Your body becomes stiff and unmoving as the numen takes hold. Sign While you bind the Numen of the Netherlord, you have burning orange eyes just like the god you draw power from. Your skin becomes "washed out" or sickly-looking, drabber in color than it was before. Influence While under the influence of Alvarus, you are filled with the patience of the inevitable grave and a detachment to those around you. You may not act first in any combat round. Should an Initiative check suggest that you act first, you must delay until another creature takes their turn. You are also filled with the compulsive need to destroy undead that you come across and mistrust outsiders, even allied ones. Granted Abilities The Netherlord's mastery is over death, though he views undeath as a defilement of the grave. Coffin Shell You gain immunity to cold and electricity damage. Detect Undead You can use the spell detect undead at will, using your effective binder level as your caster level. Interrogate the Dead At will, you may use the speak with dead spell using your effective binder level as your caster level. The save DC for this ability is 10+your effective binder level+your Charisma modifier. Touch of the Grave As a swift action, you can charge a melee attack or melee touch attack with the Netherlord's might. Your next melee attack deals an extra 1d8 points of lawful damage, plus an extra 1d8 damage per four effective binder levels that you possess beyond 6th level to a maximum of 3d8 extra damage at 18th level. At effective binder level 10th, you may charge yourself with this energy for an entire round. You may only use this ability once every 1d6 rounds. Turn Enemy of the Netherlord You can turn undead or outsiders of any alignment, regardless of your own alignment. Successful turning forces all undead or outsiders within 20ft of you to flee, as if panicked. Negating this effect is done through a Will save with a DC equal to 10+1/2 of your effective binder level + your Charisma modifier. Failing this save results in affected enemies fleeing for one minute. Intelligent undead or outsiders receive a new saving throw each round to end the effect. If you have the ability to turn undead or turn outsiders from other classes, your levels in those classes stack with your effective binder level for the purpose of determining your turning ability's DC. This ability counts as channel energy for the purposes of qualifying for feats, prestige classes, or other abilities that require a channel energy ability, but it does not otherwise stack with or grant the ability to channel energy. You may only use this ability once every 5 rounds. Category:Numina Category:No Spoilers